Behind the Lines
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: House smiled up at the ceiling upon hearing Wilson's declaration. strong friendship or preslash your choice.


**Title:** Behind the Lines: The Words Underneath  
**Author:** sydneylover150  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson (strong friendship or pre-slash which ever way you choose to interpret the last line.)  
**Summery: **"House smiled up at the ceiling upon hearing Wilson's declaration."  
**Warnings:** No Reason speculation (This is nothing like the plot of Meaning).  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned them Meaning would have been more like this story.  
**Notes:** For reemarie who motivated me to write another piece along this story line with innuendo. You got your wish. Also thanks to Jackyblu who pointed out a mistake about the drugs in the last chapter. Don't worry I've corrected it here.  
**Beta: **Hobbitlily, who doesn't know the wonders of House, M.D.; so all character mistakes are my own. Please correct me and give me direction. I always appreciate constructive criticism.  
**Previous Parts: **What's Unsaid and Between the Lines

House smiled at the ceiling upon hearing Wilson's whispered declaration. _Bros before hoes, man!_ That man always sees things that others cannot see.

_Wait, did Wilson say that he was going to give me hydrocodone with Tylenol to help save my liver? The idiot, House_ thought with a shake of the head. _He must have really been tired to slip up and say that he was going to give me the same medicine that I have been on that he believes that it will kill me. A Freudian slip makes sense since he seems to follow every other principle when it comes to Freud. Now I only have to wait to hear him tell me that he wants to have sex with his mother. Maybe Cameron should have had the date with Wilson._

House shuddered at the hair of his own thoughts. Now there is someplace I wouldn't wish on Jimmy no matter how much of a slut he has been. House sighed, _oh well; I guess I'll just have to torment the man all day tomorrow._

With a brief smile that reached his eyes, House chuckled softly and lay back down on the bed. After thirty minutes, House finally fell asleep.

----------

Wilson was up early in the morning, as usual. The man was truly a morning bird to House's night owl. You would never have known that Wilsonwas awoken in the middle of the night by his friend's confession.

House turned over at the sound of a hair dryer being switched on and could not stop himself from rolling his eyes. _I don't know where in the hell that man found a hair dryer in my apartment and I honestly don't think I want to know where he found it either. But I'm going to beat him over the head if he doesn't turn it off in two minutes._

House's thoughts turned to other things as he banged his head against his pillow. His cane. He was going to have to use it again when the pain became too bad for him to use the brace. Mind you, you probably still would be able to use the brace around the apartment to try and build up a tolerance to the pain and condition the leg. Maybe one day he'd be able to use the brace again at the hospital to help him get around on the job. _I hope so I was getting attached to walking around without having to lean on my cane._

Granted he probably would never be able to run again. _But maybe one day I'll be able to walk again without a cane… God I'm beginning to sound like Cameron all hopeful and shit._

"Lost in thought already, House?" A voice called to the curly head from the doorway. House raised his head and cocked it around so he could see the speaker.

Wilson entered into his friend's room and House had to fight off a smile at the sight of the man. He was already planning ways to torment James after his little slip earlier that morning.

"One would think that you'd take a little time before you lost yourself in your mind." Wilson continued perkily.

_I wonder,_ House mused to himself, _if there is something in that hair gel that he is so fond of. It would than make sense why he is so insistent to get me to use that crap he left here. It would explain why he likes to cook._

"That somebody apparently doesn't know me." House joined the already airing program. "Which would not explain why you don't know that I never stop thinking since you've known me for, what is it now? Ten, eleven years?"

"Eleven." Wilson said absent mindedly. Then he broke out into a grin as his mind came out of whatever fog it had been in. "And I know you better than any person alive."

"And yet you still insist upon telling me things I already know. Either you are that much of a loser or you just don't learn." House snarked back, but it took all his might not to flash a grin a Wilson. "Or possibly you are losing your mind. Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to prescribe me last night the very same drug that you think is killing me."

"I…I d…didn't do th…that." Wilson proclaimed, bringing his left hand to the back of his neck. **_I don't want you on that type of vicodin anymore. I'm thinking that using one combined with Tylenol might be better for your liver._** James' eyes widened and face took on a look of deer-in-the-headlights.

House began to smirk at his friend's reaction. _Oh yeah he remembers what he said last night. The caring fool should have rested before he decided what he should use. He was stressed and tired. _

Wilson looked like he was going to start panicking at any moment. James eyes began to flick sideways and he began to pace."I w…would never do that!"

**_If Greg wouldn't have told me, he could have easily manipulated me into giving him the hydrocodone acetaminophen. I wanted to prescribe him hydrocodone combined with aspirin and switch it off with ibuprofen every month to minimize the effects._**

When House saw Wilson's panicked eyes, he began to **worry** as well. _Okay time to cut this off before it goes any further._

One moment House was in his bed staring casually over his shoulder at Wilson and the next he was in front of Wilson before James even realized Greg moved.

"It was an accident Wilson" House said with uncharacteristic calmness and sympathy. His sureness, though, was totally in character. "Nothing happened from it. You were tired, stress, and had just heard life altering news about a friend."

Wilson just stared at House, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He glanced around as if he fully expected someone to jump out and scream, 'Fooled you!'

"Why are you doing this?" James questioned warily. He stepped away from House and put his hands on his hips. "Why are you acting this way?"

House closed his eyes, steeling the feelings that wanted to come out to Wilson. He opened his eyes and gave Wilson an exasperated sigh. "Because you're the one who gives me drugs and I can't have you killing yourself over some misplaced sense of guilt."

Wilson studied House's blue eyes with a disbelieving stare. He had seen the look that had flashed through his eyes before Greg had closed them. "Yes, just like you didn't buy that bike because a little girl told you to take a walk."

House's lips tried to curl up in a smile, but at the last minute that he managed to make it into a smirk.

"Oh yes, the little bald freak made me buy the bike." House laid the sarcasm on thick. "You should know by now that no one affects me."

Wilson nodded his head slowly as he continued to gaze into House's eyes. Then he smirked as well. "Say all you like now, House, but I know you don't mean it after last night. You were so tender…"

House stared for a brief moment at Wilson as he processed James' quick shift from suspicious to mischievous. Then he recovered with as sappy a smile as he could. "Gosh Wilson, you just say the sweetest things don'tcha? You just know how to make a guy feel special."

Wilson's eyes light up from the inside and he was trying his hardest not to smile or crack up. "And you know how to make a guy feel appreciated."

"So you wanna make a go at it again?" House asked with a glint of delight in his eye. "I think our children are becoming lonely. Three is such an uneven number."

"Whatever would we tell the children though? They will already be in upset when we tell them that Daddy needs to go on medication again." Wilson asked with false concern, as the pure look of joy in his eyes proved any emotion other than mischief that crossed James' face was false. "Whatever will we tell them, if we find ourselves expecting."

"You know Jimmy that our children as flexible. Even little Cameron has grown a backbone since the last time we told them we were expecting and look how well that turned out." House said a look of false assurance and a touch of real pride. "Plus, how can they not be happy for their mommy? Whatever makes you happy dearest makes them happy?"

Wilson could not hold in his laughter any longer. "If any of your ducklings ever heard a word of this…"

"They'll have us committed? Yeah, I figured that one out as much as soon as I asked them if they would get their mother to help read the test results." House smirked but released a sigh and an eye roll.

"How did they react to that?" Wilson asked with a grin, just happy that House was not focusing on his leg. "I'm sure Foreman wasn't happy."

"No, he wasn't too happy. I think Cameron almost had a coronary and Chase seemed remarkably calm and took it in measure." House tilted his head to the side and looked directly into Wilson's eyes with a small true grin. "What do you think that means?"

Wilson was just about to respond to that comment when he decided better of it. He just smiled and turned towards the kitchen. **_Today_**, he decided, _**will be the end of hiding behind words. Today, I will look between the lines and read what is really there. I'll see the pain as well as the addiction. I'll see what House is really saying instead of preaching**._

"Really, will you?" House asked startling Wilson out of his reverie. "How long do you think you'll be able to keep this resolution keep? I know you only managed to keep your New Year's resolution four days before you cracked and gave me your chips."

"That was a mistake on my part." Wilson shot back at House as he continued to move towards the kitchen. "I underestimated your powers of persuasion and the tactics you would resort to into order to steal my chips."

"Why Jimmy," House said with a flutter of his eyebrows. "You know you can't resist my charms."

"Like a mother whale can't resist sacrificing herself to sharks in order to protect her child." Wilson added slyly, raising one of his eyebrows in emphasis.

House looked like he was going to smile, instead (barely managing to cover the smile with a smirk) he threw back, "Oh snap. You got me there. Now are you willing to telling me who I am in that little metaphor?"

Wilson pretended to look up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then looking into House's eyes in deadpanned seriousness said, "No, I think I want you to suffer incuriosity."

House's eyes widened in mock horror and he playfully brought his clutched fist up to his mouth placing the finger nails in his mouth. "You wouldn't! That would be evil and you'resupposed to be Saint Jimmy!"

Wilson just smiled and some how he knew things would be okay. They wouldn't be good. They might actually be downright horrible at sometimes, but he knew now that they'd make it through.

"Whatcha thinking Wonder-boy?" House's voice snapped James out of his reverie. Wilson looked up in time to catch the look of seriousness and concern before House could hide it behind sarcasm and disinterest.

"Doesn't matter, just thinking." Wilson replied automatically, knowing House would just torment him if he ever said what he thought out loud. Gregory House was not a man of sentiment.

House cocked his head to the side and gave Wilson a curious look, before apparently dismissing it. "Okay then, well, how about you be a good wife and make breakfast."

"I live to serve you, my beloved husband." Wilson said dryly but had to hide a grin. The pain must not be too bad yet if House was thinking about food. Hopefully they would be able to head off the pain before it got too bad.

With that comment Wilson headed into the kitchen, desperately trying to hide a smile as he went to survey if House actually had any food in the house other then canned soup.

_If he only has that he can open the god-damn cans himself this time!_ Wilson thought as he moved away from the kitchen entrance.

----------

House managed to cover his smile as he watched his friend enter the kitchen. _This could have gone so differently. He could have told me that he didn't believe me… But what does it matter now, he does, doesn't he? Else he wouldn't be so willing to find another treatment. _House sighed and chuckled softly.

"House get in here and open these soup cans if you want to eat today!" Wilson called from the kitchen doorway where he stood holding a soup can.

House almost lost it when he saw the look of disgust on Wilson's face. "What? Can't the leftie use a can opener like any other person in the world?"

His comment was met with a disgusted and pissed off glare. House held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll open the cans; just don't take away future medications. But no matter what you threaten me with, I am not getting an automatic can opener!"

The End


End file.
